Playdate
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. After having an enjoyable evening with Mala previously, Hiccup and Astrid find themselves agreeing to her coming over again. This time, with her new boyfriend. Hiccup/Astrid Mala/Eret a messy, messy playdate.


**Technically a sequel to Playmate and will make more sense if you read that, done on request but since I have a thing for Mala, it's hardly surprising I took the request.**

 **Foursome... I haven't written one of these in a looooong time.**

 **I've written this M/M free, but if you're _so_ straight you think being in the same room as another erect penis is gay, you may want to look away now...**

 **Established Hiccstrid, new Mala/Eret... having a playdate! A messy, messy playdate.**

-HTTYD-

"We've never really done this before."

"I didn't know you were against trying new things."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, wondering where along the lines this had even been brought up between Astrid and Mala. He had agreed, but it was new. Not just that hooking up with Mala again was unusual in itself, with their overnight only thing. But now her new and intrigued boyfriend was coming along for the repeat affair. They'd only hooked up with one other guy before, out of Astrid's curiousity mostly.

The sex had been pretty great, if Astrid's response had been any indicator. But the guy in question had become a little obsessed with Astrid, and after finally shaking him off, they had stuck to female 'friends' only.

With any luck, dating Mala already meant this Eret lad wouldn't become a jealous nutcase. Hiccup checked himself in the mirror, figuring it would do. He hardly needed to impress Mala if she was coming back for another go, and he thought the red jumper he had on might even make his skinny shoulders look a little broader.

Astrid looked as incredibly beautiful as ever, red skirt resting a few inches above her knees to show toned legs, blue t-shirt under a black leather jacket. Her braid was loose and casual, rather than almost wrenched back off her face to keep it out of the way. Hiccup was glad cutting it off never really occurred to her - he _loved_ Astrid's hair.

"Hey" her hand brushed his arm, turning Hiccup's attention from her breasts to her face "are you sure you're ok with this?"

Hiccup nodded, though he was touched that she asked.

"Me? I'm fine. Are you?"

Astrid nodded too, sliding under Hiccup's outstretched arm for a cuddle. He leant down, inhaling her hair and humming to himself. Astrid squeezed his waist, then looked up at him and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Are we stocked up on condoms?"

"Got 'em yesterday. Even got one of those mixed size packs in case he's loads bigger or smaller than you. And lube, since I'm pretty sure me and Mala both intend on having you both."

Truth be told, Hiccup hadn't even thought of any of that. Sidestepping the whole lube thing before they got distracted, Hiccup settled for a joke.

"Promise not to leave me if he's hung like a dragon?"

Astrid buried her face in his chest, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Oh, I do love you. Yes, I promise."

He _had_ been kidding; if Hiccup were worried Astrid would leave him for another guy, he wouldn't willingly agree to the hookup. However, he was more than secure in their relationship. This was just... an experience. A new experience for them both.

"Ok then. Maybe we should actually get going?"

"Good idea."

Astrid dragged him by the hand, barely stopping for important things like car keys and wallets and shoes. His adventurism was a quieter one, though he was _quietly_ probably as anticipatory as Astrid. She was just a more physical being and expressed her excitement outwardly.

The drive to the bar - nostalgia or perhaps an inside joke making it the one they first met Mala at - wasn't awkward, and the Aussie blonde woman was easily recognisable as it transpired she had beaten them there. The man stood next to her was visibly sizing them up, so Hiccup gave him a once over too. Tall, muscular - stocky rather than cut, but definitely built strong. He had tattoos on his face and arms, exposed by the brown vest he wore.

"Hey stranger."

Astrid, unfazed by anything, headed straight to Mala and gave her a hug, stretched up and kissed her cheek. They'd had sex some three or four times in twelve hours that night - and next morning - so awkwardness wouldn't really register.

"Astrid. Hiccup. This is Eret."

Hiccup offered him a handshake, which Eret returned with a nod. Fairly sure Mala wouldn't have coerced or pushed Eret into this, Hiccup wondered if the man was simply nervous. Hiccup was old hat at playing with a friend, and they knew Mala already.

"Hey."

Astrid gave Eret the up-and-down look, then winked before hauling her boyfriend inside, confident the others would follow. Sure enough, the other couple leant next to them at the bar as they ordered drinks.

"Hey look, our table from last time is free."

It was almost dejavu, though not totally as they had a newcomer. Astrid and Mala sat opposite each other, and Hiccup doubted anybody could miss the chemistry between the two women. Least of all Eret.

"So, Eret" the tattooed man turned to Astrid, eyebrows raised slightly "have you ever done anything like this before?"

A far cry from playful flirting with nothing overt that first night, Astrid was going straight for the kill and surprise showed on his face.

"Well, I had a couple of nights... yes? Sort of?"

Eret hid his face in his drink, and Astrid gave Hiccup an expression of feigned innocence when he gave her a sideways look. She had _no_ intentions of behaving herself that night, he could tell.

"This cider is horrible. Never let me order it again. I need a new drink."

Mala only reacted with surprise for a second as Astrid pulled her along, and Hiccup restrained an urge to shout "you're not subtle!" after his girlfriend, knowing it was a clear invitation for him to put Eret at ease while the girls confused a few patrons by turning up with male dates only to playfully flirt as they leant up agajnst the bar.

"Is your girlfriend always so... forward?"

"Yep. Although, she hasn't groped anyone yet. She's being remarkably well behaved. Look, are you actually up for this? They won't get mad if you aren't. We aren't in the habit of force."

Eret frowned, taking a sip of his drink and formulating his answer.

"I uh... I'm not into _guys."_

"Neither am I. If you're so straight you can't be in the same room as another guy with a hard on, we're gonna have a problem. But I'm straight. Just... open minded. Those two on the other hand..."

Eret looked relieved, glancing over to where the women were taking their sweet time ordering one drink. Hiccup didn't think mentioning he'd had some experience with other guys in college would help. He was still comfortable to say he was straight. That was experimenting, curiosity.

"Do you guys do this sort of thing a lot?"

Hiccup picked up Astrid's discarded drink to taste it, and to her credit it was pretty foul.

"Uh... not _all_ the time. We don't go out looking for it, but Astrid's sexuality radar is stellar and if she thinks someone would be game to play with both of us, then we see what happens. We've been together a few years now, had maybe two dozen playmates?"

"All girls?"

"One guy. He didn't do well letting go even though we told him it was a one night thing."

"I promise not to turn into a stalker?"

Hiccup grinned.

"Glad to hear it. So, anything else you were worried about?"

Eret pondered, checking their girlfriends weren't about to return before he looked at Hiccup.

"How do you watch your girlfriend with someone else? Doesn't it bother you?"

Hiccup shook his head; he'd been asked that question before.

"I'm obviously not a totally monogamous person. And I'm not a jealous one either. I don't own Astrid, I share in experiences with her. We communicate. We love each other. We _respect_ all parties involved. It might turn out that none of us are massive fans of foursomes tonight, and that's ok. We're all adults here."

Eret chewed on his words, drinking more ale before he nodded again.

"Ok. So, I repeat. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I mean, your girlfriend isn't exactly hard on the eye."

Hiccup couldn't really argue that; Astrid was beautiful. He knew she was beyond out of his league, but miraculously wanted him anyway.

"And I already know Mala is up for a good time. So, we're good?"

Eret grinned; there was the ice broken then. Hiccup looked to Astrid, gave her a blatant thumbs up to say mission accomplished after her none-too-subtle departure earlier. She returned it, picking up a new drink and leading Mala back over.

"What new drink did you get? It took a while."

"The bartender remembered us. She was very confused."

Hiccup snorted into his drink, remembering how she thought Hiccup was a third wheel while Astrid and Mala were getting friendly.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth."

Mala nodded in agreement.

"She was so surprised that she accidentally dispensed cola into her shoes."

He wasn't surprised Astrid had been so blatant; her bluntness was one of those things he loved about her.

"If we ever come here again she's gonna hide now."

Astrid giggled, sipping her new drink and mmm-ing at the taste.

"Probably."

Hiccup could tell immediately when Astrid became interested in moving them on toward a suitable flat surface where clothing wouldn't last long. Her cheeks grew pink, eyes a little brighter with the spark of mischief and she bit her lip as she threw Hiccup a look he generally associated with getting very soundly fucked.

Thankfully - especially for public decorum, before Astrid climbed into his lap in full view of other patrons - their tablefellows were ready to go too.

"It's not that far, you can just follow our car right?"

"Yeah."

Mala stopped as she entered their bedroom, cocking her head in curious thought.

"What's up?"

"You have a new bed."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, chuckling.

"Oh. Yeah. We uh... we broke the last one. Treated ourselves to a bigger, _sturdier_ one."

"Come see."

Astrid and Mala were first on the bed, rather reminiscent of the last time she was in their home. Eret seemed rooted to the spot as he watched them kiss, hands roaming and then remembering spots that made the other gasp or moan softly between meshing mouths.

"You boys just standing there?"

Resurfacing from Mala's mouth for a brief minute, Astrid was already flushed, pupils dilated and lips swollen.

"I think Eret's a little unsure on etiquette. I'm just enjoying the show."

"We can soon fix that. Get over here."

Eret probably had less room for doubt as Astrid climbed on top of him, kissed him with the taste of his girlfriends peach drink on jer lips. Hiccup and Mala were a little less full-on, but he enjoyed that sharp, sweet taste and the way the Australian woman leaned in when he remembered how she enjoyed hands in her hair, pleasured sounds echoing between their kiss.

There was something to be said for familiarity, he supposed. It was a different spark to newness, the learning a new body, the breaking down of inhibitions. Mala was clearly already quite comfortable with both Hiccup and Astrid.

Eret was probably getting there, still pinned beneath Astrid and her hungry kiss. He resurfaced missing his vest, displaying his muscled, inked chest and a slightly dazed look on his face as Astrid caught her breath and tossed the brown fabric aside.

Seemingly following Astrid's lead, Mala made quick work of Hiccup's jumper, hands roaming his slim torso and he dimly wondered which was more her type - Eret was almost twice his size, built quite differently. Still, he wasn't too concerned; Mala had fucked him before and returned. Her hands still absorbed the heat of his skin as hungrily as before. She allowed him to remove her jacket, the shirt beneath with no protest.

Hiccup could tell she'd been physically active since they last saw her, the definition of her abdomen a little stronger than before. Her nails were still short, but scraped in that pleasant-burn way over his shoulders as the four of them slowly stoked an ember of arousal between them.

Astrid claimed his mouth next, rubbing his chest gently before lifting her arms to allow Hiccup to remove her top. Finding him hard, Astrid ground against his erection with a playful smirk and he had to grab hold of his girlfriend to slow her down.

"Behave. We have company."

"Spoilsport. Eret!" the other man jumped slightly as he looked at Astrid in confusion "get your kit off. I need to check something."

"You can check what you like."

Ah. He wasn't all quiet and shyness. Hiccup wasn't surprised, but he was glad the other man was comfortable enough to be a little more engaging - awkwardness wouldn't serve them well. Eret wriggled out of his bottoms and underwear, seeming pleased when Astrid moved to get a closer look at his erect cock. She was almost clinical in her initial examination and Hiccup found it comical, knowing Astrid was looking to see if he needed a different condom size to Hiccup.

Taking advantage of Hiccup's distraction, Mala had his jeans open and boxers down before Hiccup fully realised, shock and pleasure leaving his mouth in one unintelligible grunt as her mouth descended on his cock, hot and eager as she worked a sinful tongue over his frenulum and sucked at his tip. He knew Astrid would watch; while enjoying the sex itself, they both _really_ enjoyed observing their partner in throes of pleasure.

"Hey Mala, hold up a sec."

Hiccup really hoped Astrid had good reason. As it transpired, she did. She wanted to _watch,_ observe the way Mala was pressed between them. Kicking off his jeans, Hiccup and Eret teamed up, first to strip Mala and then to find pleasure in her willing body. Knelt behind her, Eret slid into her with ease as Hiccup thrust into her mouth. Astrid's eyes were hot on his as she watched him, watched them.

Rocked back and forth between them with little effort, Mala sucked and tongued at Hiccup's cock, moaned around him as Eret fucked her, shivered pleasantly when Hiccup buried his hands in her hair. The position itself wasn't new; Hiccup had just never been on _this_ side of it. With another between them, it would be Astrid writhing beneath her mouth as Hiccup pressed inside a new body.

 _This_ was new. And Hiccup couldn't deny the thrill, feeling Astrid's eyes on him, knowing it turned her on to watch him. He had to do very little but enjoy Mala's lips around his shaft, minding he didn't push too deep and choke her as he tugged teasingly at short blonde strands. It won those hungry sounds that vibrated along his erection, soft hot mouth welcoming as Hiccup's climax crept up and overtook him all at once.

Mala took him effortlessly, swallowed him down and he could have sworn she was smirking as she sucked him to near-painful sensitivity as he softened slowly before managing to pull away. He'd all but forgotten Eret in the moment, distracted by the twin assault of heated blue eyes and a warm tongue.

Dropping back to a rather inelegant seated position, Hiccup found himself with a lapful of Astrid, kissing him before she turned and leant against his chest, watching th other couple rut and push to that elusive edge. Hiccup dipped his hand down, found Astrid wet and wanting, stroking her clit and basking in her breathy gasps and squirming shifts to press against his fingers. Well versed in his girlfriends body, her arousal levels, Hiccup kept it up until Mala and Astrid shuddered and swore through almost simultaneous orgasms.

Already sweaty, Hiccup felt his thigh grow wet as Astrid came, using his free hand holding her steady so she didn't slide out of his lap as she relaxed. Hiccup knew they weren't yet done, not by a long shot, but everyone was pleasantly coasting hormone highs and feeling relaxed.

"Hope you're not a one shot wonder Eret."

Astrid quipped from her comfortable spot in Hiccups lap, watching the newest playmate lean back and help Mala sit up, a little dazed while her boyfriend was ditching his condom.

"Me? Hel no."

"That's what I like to hear. Though to be fair, you probably couldn't keep up with Mala if you were."

Hiccup kissed her shoulder, hiding his amusement. She was _incorrigible._

"You have absolutely no filter do you?"

"Nope. But life would be less exciting if I did."

Cleaning up a little first, Hiccup left the girls to entertain themselves while he caught his breath. Mala and Astrid were fun to watch fool around - both lean, toned and blonde, their height difference would suggest advantage-Mala, but Astrid more than held her own, biting playfully at a graceful neck and pulling needy moans from Mala's mouth, finding that love of a little rough play before Astrid's lips latched on to a neglected breast. Astrid looked to Hiccup with a clear "get in here" invitation, an invite Hiccup took.

Mala's fingers knotted tight in Hiccups hair, flexing when he changed the level of suction, flicking his tongue over the pebbled peak of her nipple. He slid a hand under her back, dug his nails in and thrilled in the way Mala convulsed, back unable to bow the way it wanted to with the couple on top of her.

Reckoning she'd not be too sensitive anymore, Hiccup slipped down and swiped his tongue across Mala's clit, hands clamping on shifting thighs.

"About time you got involved."

Sparing a glance up, Hiccup saw Eret indulging a similar want as Astrid spread her thighs, welcoming his mouth on wanting flesh. Returning his focus, Hiccup set about working Mala up more, knowing how she got rougher and more demanding when sufficiently aroused.

"Hope you don't mind Mala" Astrid halted in her steady stream of filth and praise encouraging Eret when he did something right to speak more coherently "but I'd really like to have them both."

He'd known it was coming, and yet was a little surprised Astrid came out of the blue with it.

"Oh please, by all means. I can wait my turn."

Yep, they definitely weren't done yet. Seen as Mala would be left waiting, Hiccup redoubled his efforts to bring her off, gratified when Mala cursed and bucked through her climax, tugging almost cruelly at his hair until she was sated.

For now.

Astrid knelt up on her hands and knees, smirking over her shoulder when Hiccup reached for lubricant, slicking his fingers and stroking a reverent hand over the plush curve. They'd done this alone plenty of times; Hiccup knew Astrid enjoyed anal sex. But it had certainly been a while since she'd taken two men. Even so, she was visibly eager and wanting for it.

Hiccup worked her open with his fingers, Astrid completely unashamed to push back and enjoy it with their audience. His cock throbbed, demanding, knowing slick tight muscles waited to grip his shaft in all manner of pleasurable ways. But he didn't want to hurt Astrid.

When she began squirming impatiently, Hiccup took the hint, wiping his hand and applying condom and a generous amount of lube to himself. Settling in a seated position, Hiccup guided Astrid back, aiming himself until loosened muscles slid down over his cock, tight ass closing around him until Astrid was sat flush against him, breath a little ragged.

Shifting a little to adjust, Astrid hummed and relaxed, her back against his chest.

"What you waiting for Eret? A written invitation? Glove up!"

Hiccup would have laughed if he had the air, but Astrid's muscles were squeezing his cock and Hiccup was finding it difficult to remember how to breathe evenly. Gods her ass was tight.

"Never keep a lady waiting Eret."

Mala added, and Hiccup felt Astrid and Eret shift and move, finding the right angle and arranging legs awkwardly. Hiccup wondered if detachable limbs would make certain positions easier.

He knew when they found it, felt Eret press in and up, felt the firmness against his cock separated only by thin skin and latex. Astrid shuddered, reaching to clutch Hiccup's forearm where his hand was on her waist as she adjusted.

 _"Fuck_ that's intense... go slow at first ok?"

Hiccup couldn't speak - Hel, he wasn't sure he could _move,_ Astrid felt so brutally snug-fitting - but he did kiss the top of her back to let her know he heard, held her waist securely so Astrid could focus on staying relaxed rather than staying upright.

With more leverage, Eret set the pace for them, able to see Astrid's face and ensure he wasn't going too fast or too hard for her. Hiccup could only make shallow thrusts, but Astrid quickly mastered how to move herself, rolling and grinding between them until the three found a clumsy but fairly effective rhythm.

Astrid was a mindless wreck, Hiccup could tell by the way she babbled nonsense between moans, could feel it as her nail-deep grip loosened on his arm when she became lost in the feelings. Hiccup thrust up as Eret withdrew, the added drag of firmness against his cock admittedly part of the pleasing sensations as they alternated, rocked Astrid up and down and back and forth between them.

Hiccup let one hand roam what he couldn't see but knew by heart, toying with a sweat-damp breast, fingers tweaking playfully at a swollen nipple and feeling Astrid spasm and twitch, making incoherent noises of raw thrill.

He recognised the signs of Astrid's impending climax even from behind, fingers sliding down toned stomach to reach her clit, pressing down on the little hard nub. It was the final push Astrid's body needed as she went to pieces in Hiccup's arms, muscles clenching like a vice around him as she pitched and shuddered her way through the peak.

Astrid fell limply against Hiccup's chest, twisting her head to kiss him before looking back to Eret, indicating he could finish now she'd relaxed again. Eret didn't take much longer himself, the friction of his thrusts still tangible to Hiccup, Astrid's shallow rocking motions enough to bring both men over the edge they had already been teetering at.

Hiccup did his best not to buck too hard as he came, not wanting to hurt Astrid but she let out those sinful little whines in response to their thrusts, relaxing further with a contented purr when Eret pulled out and sat back as Hiccup panted, the potent rush slow to ease.

"Breathe love."

Hiccup gripped the condom, helped Astrid and he gently disengage though she still huffed slightly at the emptiness after such fullness. Hiccup kissed her jaw, soothing as best he could without upsetting Astrid by being too 'sappy' in front of the others. Astrid liked him sappy, but nobody else needed to know that.

Cleaning up quickly, Hiccup looked to Mala, noting the way tanned skin was flushed a deep red, the way arousal was wet on her thighs as a hand tightened and loosened in the sheet beneath.

"Would you mind getting on all fours for me Mala?"

"So polite."

Hiccup chuckled, supposing it was probably almost strange for manners in such a hedonistic, lust-driven encounter. Her thighs quivered even as Hiccup lubed his fingers, shivering at the sound of the cap.

"Have you done anal before Mala?"

He hoped so; Mala didn't strike him as likely to go gentle with them both, but if she was new to anal sex then they would _have_ to be gentle. Her nod and smirk allayed his concerns, looking up to where Eret looked torn between joining in and lying down.

"Have you?"

"Yeah, but not for a while."

Mala relaxed easily around his fingers, taking two with no difficulty as he worked her open while waiting on his and Eret's refractory period to lapse. Astrid was probably helping her stay relaxed, having slid along the bed to claim Mala's mouth again.

"So you know you need to be careful, yeah?"

Eret nodded, eyes drawn to where tbe women were kissing, rather than watching another man finger open his girlfriend. Hiccup could respect that. He just wanted to be sure Mala was fully prepped while there was no chance of rushing.

The heady air of arousal and deviance began to take it's toll, Hiccup's cock hardening until he felt it brush against the back of Mala's thigh, interested in the warm body waiting.

Her height made positions a little trickier, but when Eret had the bright idea of standing at the edge of the bed behind her, it worked. Hiccup rather enjoyed the break, just lying on his back ad Mala seated herself on his sheathed cock, grinding slowly against him with a few soft moans. Her leaning forward and being eye-to-eye was a little strange compared to when Astrid had to stretch to kiss him, but he could feel her breasts hot on his chest, the dip of her spine as his hand ran down her back to pull her more firmly against him.

Mala braced her hands against the bed just above his shoulders - sweaty as he was, Hiccup was probably not a safe place to grip. He could feel Eret pressing in slow and steady, saw Mala's mouth fall open around soundless gasps as she was filled. Guttural grunts and whimpers were her first actual sounds, working to accommodate them both, to stay relaxed.

Hiccup stroked her back, her breast as Eret reached down, around, knuckles brushing the V of Hiccup's abdomen as he curled his fingers to touch her clit. It was _impossible_ they not touch when like this, and any awkwardness was long gone. The touches seemed to help Mala relax, allowing her to make shallow motions, finding the angle they both stimulated her best from.

He bit lightly at her shoulder, felt Mala quiver as she turned her head, exposing more skin to his mouth. Hiccup indulged, bit down harder as he and Eret began thrusting, using his hand to tug at already messy hair, intending to ensure arousal kept her from tensing up. It was working. Eret's hands on her hips kept her steady and his thrusts kept her moving, Mala's slick heat sliding back-and-forth over his swollen cock with that exquisite silken sensation.

When her arms gave out on holding her up, Hiccup found himself effectively pinned beneath Mala - and there were certainly _worse_ places to be - with the constant stream of moans and cursing in his ear. His ability to thrust was near non-existent, but the bucking and pushing effectively meshed them together, Mala's swollen clit pressed into his groin on the down stroke, Eret's cock dragging against his inside her as his thrusts picked up speed.

Hiccup managed to turn his head, see Astrid watching them, hand busy between her own spread thighs and that familiar smirk he had seen many times before - usually, like now, when she was touching herself and Hiccup either couldn't or was not allowed to touch her himself. A small gesture of her unoccupied hand told Hiccup to return his focus to Mala, though now he knew it was happening Hiccup couldn't help but see Astrid's self-pleasure in the corner of his eye.

Mala found the strength to push herself back up, pushing even more back on Eret, grinding down on Hiccup as her body tightened, muscles quivering rhythmically as her thighs began to shake.

"Fuck, so close..."

The words were breathy, pushed from a raw throat but Hiccup heard the plea laced into it, begging for the final push. Given that he was barely holding on himself with the onslaught of physical and mental stimulation, Hiccup was flooded with relief.

Scraping his nails over her side and palming her breast, Hiccup could see that instant where Mala's eyes fell closed, her jaw going slack as thighs clamped tight on his hips. The intense contractions of her muscles around his cock almost completely blanked his mind, the ache of a third powerful climax tugged from him making itself known before heat and pleasure overwrote it.

Spent, sated and _exhausted,_ Hiccup had to help Mala back to a level surface as her limbs refused to cooperate, ensuring Eret went to her aid before he crawled toward his own girlfriend, kissed her and slipped his fingers amongst hers, bringing Astrid over to the realm of the satisfied. Tossing the condom, Hiccup realised he could add another to the list of things he was; _sticky._

"Not moving again."

Astrid let him rest his face against her breast, giggling as Hiccup mumbled into her skin. He needed to clean up, though he knew realistically he needed a shower or two. And clean sheets. Maybe a new bed. They really had made a mess. Astrid's voice entered his mind as she asked their bedmates

"Are you guys staying the night?"

Mala had - and they'd had a round two in the morning - but Eret might not be comfortable with that. Hiccup had no idea, he was too tired. And thirsty. Since the other two agreed to spend the night, the didn't bother changing the bed. Took turns cleaning up as best they could in the bathroom before Hiccup quickly lost consciousness with Astrid's back spooned against his chest and his hand guided to rest on her breast.

Waving off the other two next morning, Hiccup noted Astrid lowering herself carefully onto the chair as he sipped his tea.

"You ok?"

"Little sore. Normal though."

He nodded, seeing her grin.

"So how was menage-a... whatever the end for four is?"

Astrid leant back, thinking about the previous night.

"Pretty good. Not something I would do all the time, but... yeah, glad we gave it a whirl. Had a great night. How about you?"

Hiccup pondered, took another sip of his cup.

"Same."

-HTTYD-

 **Be gentle with me multis get harder to write the more people there are! Alas, here's hoping...**


End file.
